The use of computers for exchanging messages and opinions in so called Internet chat rooms has proved to be a popular way of communicating with other people. By logging in to a chat room, a user of a computer that is connected to the Internet can participate in a chat room, and hence readily deliver messages to a large number of people logged in to the chat room, most of which are initially unknown to the user. For many chat room participants, the chat room discussions become a part of daily life. Chat room participants typically discuss around one, or a few, topics at a time, and the messages related to a discussed topic are referred to as a thread. Chat room participants are often keen on following and impacting the development of the thread. Furthermore, chat room participants sometimes agree on a time at which two or more chat room participants will enter the chat room for a virtual rendezvous.
In order to impact a thread, take part in a virtual rendezvous, or to take part in any other chat room activity, a computer with an Internet connection is required. When a chat room participant does not have access to a computer with an Internet connection, he/she will not be able to participate in the chat room discussions.